A syndesmosis is a type of joint. More specifically, a syndesmosis is a slightly movable articulation where contiguous bony surfaces are united by an interosseous ligament. An example is the inferior tibiofibular articulation of the ankle. This syndesmosis is made up of the anterior tibiofibular ligament, the interosseous ligament, and the posterior-fibular ligaments. Following trauma to the ankle, such as an ankle fracture, the syndesmotic joint can become unstable and painful. FIG. 1A depicts an exemplary type of ankle fractures that can result in a syndesmotic joint injury. It is also understood that syndesmosis injury can also occur without fracture, such as with a severe ankle sprain. An example of this type of syndesmosis injury is depicted in FIG. 1B, in which the ligaments have been torn without any bone fracture. The syndesmosis is identified in FIGS. 1A and 1B using the number “5.” Surgery may be needed to stabilize the syndesmotic joint to allow these ligaments to properly heal. The current standard of care involves fixing the fibula to the tibia during the soft tissue healing process with one or two screws. Because these screws can inhibit normal joint motion, the screws are typically removed after the ligament injury is healed.
There is a need in the art for improved methods and devices for treating syndesmosis injuries, including ankle syndesmosis injuries.